After the Nightmare Before Christmas
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Gwen comforts Lindsay in the aftermath of Tyler's untimely demise. This prompts Lindsay to take on a new perspective of life and death. WARNING: some readers may find it depressing. Contains a hint of femslash towards the end.


**This is another story from _Total Drama Yuri_. This was the first TDY chapter with a concept of Christmas, so this will be the first Christmas-related TDY chapter to be revived. I had my first Christmas exam today, and I'm confident I've did good enough to pass. I'll post more Christmas-related TDY chapters over the course of next week, when I'll have a break from studying and exams. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the Nightmare before Christmas

* * *

Christmas was around the corner. Lindsay was so happy she invited everyone to her family's winter holiday home in Quebec. Unfortunately, the fun was cut short when Tyler reminded them that snowboards and active power lines don't necessarily mix. He accidentally snowboarded into one and was electrocuted on impact. After the funeral, which was held a few days later, the hostess was mute. This worried everyone.

No one was more worried than Gwen.

Three days after the funeral, Gwen knocked on Lindsay's bedroom door. At that point, Lindsay had not left her bedroom since her deceased boyfriend's funeral.

"C-come in!" sobbed Lindsay from the other side of the wall.

Gwen entered the room. A horrible sight filled her eyes. The curtains were closed shut. The floor was littered in ice-cream tubes, chocolate bar wrappers, handkerchiefs and spoons. Gwen looked in shock at Lindsay, who was lying on the bed. Her eyes were swollen and thick lines emerged from underneath her sockets. Straight, organised lines appeared on her face. Those lines were cleaner and brighter than the rest of her face. She has also gained a few pounds from eating all that junk food, some of which were smeared all over her cheeks.

"Lindsay," said Gwen, sympathetically, "how are you feeling?" She knew that the question she asked was lame. However, there was not much else Gwen could ask.

"I-it's not easy to e-" Lindsay paused to blow into a tissue. "It's not easy to explain right now!" Lindsay sniffled. Gwen had never seen the blonde this upset in her life. "Tyler is dead! Worse, it was only since the middle of _Total Drama World Tour_ that I remembered him!"

Gwen was speechless. She did not know what word or phrase to say that wouldn't hurt Lindsay. Lindsay wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree but it wasn't uncommon for her to notice her faults. She is quite obviously a million times smarter than Chris McLean anyway. It doesn't take even brains the size of a peanut for one to understand that.

"Well, at least Tyler is in Heaven," said Gwen. "He has salvation. Plus, he could see you and everyone else whenever he wants."

"But Courtney said that there is no afterlife," cried Lindsay.

Gwen was shocked that Courtney was an atheist, though she may have been lying to Lindsay just to make the situation worse. This didn't surprise Gwen; Courtney loathed Lindsay very much. However, Gwen is certain that there has to be an afterlife otherwise the world would have no purpose whatsoever. In fact, as a Goth, Gwen was looking forward to the afterlife, especially when the afterlife will be the next time she will ever see her father. She was still prepared to see her current life through and make it count, even though she hates her life.

"You tell Courtney to scratch her arse," said Gwen.

"But that's what my uncle told me to tell our bishop when the bishop said that my uncle would go to Hell for being gay," said Lindsay, wiping away a trickle of tears. "The bishop misunderstood and I had to wear a bandage on my butt for a week!"

Gwen cringed as she heard the news. Poor Lindsay, thought Gwen. This was one of the many reasons why Gwen converted from Catholicism to Wicca. It might also explain why Lindsay is no longer Catholic. Gwen immediately felt guilty for calling Lindsay an idiot on the first day of _Total Drama Island_ for assuming that the communal washrooms were for Catholics even though there is a huge difference between the word "Communion" and the word "communal". But that was in the distant past.

"Well surely Tyler is **somewhere**," Gwen pointed out. "If there is anything you could do for Tyler, you should move on. That is what he would want from you. Remember him and live your life. You will see him again. Hopefully, it will be at least sixty years from now, but you will see him again. By the way, Courtney does believe in an afterlife. She was only saying that Tyler is gone because she is having her time of the month again, as usual."

Lindsay cried again. She knew it wasn't worth it inviting Courtney over. In fact, since the end of _Total Drama World Tour_, Courtney had been so bitchy to Lindsay that for the first time in her life, Heather was not her worst enemy. Heather is still in Lindsay's top ten list of her mortal enemies.

"Gwen," sobbed Lindsay. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Gwen.

"I am bisexual," sniffled Lindsay. She reached over to grab a fistful of chocolate sweets from a box, but the box was empty. Gwen was relieved not to see razors or knives or sharp tools of any kind.

"Did you know it all along?" asked Gwen. She didn't care whether anybody was gay, straight or bi as long as they weren't confused.

"I've known it since Tyler introduced me to 2girls1cup," said Lindsay, sitting up. "I got turned on. He noticed. He didn't mind, but it did affect how we had sex. Sometimes we would scissor or he would dress up as Lady Gaga or Ke$ha. This made it more pleasurable. Could you get me another box of sweets?"

"I think you've had enough," said Gwen. "You could get sick if you eat too much."

"Then how do I cope?" asked Lindsay.

"Ever since my father died when I was seven, I took up an interest in death and the afterlife," Gwen explained. "I did research on Wikipedia and the library, although the library was a more accurate source. I found a few other kids my age at the library reading a similar book and we became good friends. All of us had a close relative that has died and we eventually joined the Goth subculture."

"How does becoming a Goth help people to cope with death," asked Lindsay.

"We are very open," said Gwen. "It helps us to get a lot of stuff off our chest. We find ways to communicate with the other side. Goths like me often communicate with the dead. Not physically but mentally. Then the afterlife makes several signs in response."

"Can I join?" asked Lindsay.

"Sure." Gwen held out her hand. Lindsay took it.

"Okay," said Lindsay, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to move on."

* * *

Since then, Lindsay has been more willing to leave her room. However, her new appearance has shocked everyone. Lindsay wore a black long-sleeved jumper instead of her red tank top; a purple skirt and midnight blue tights instead of her orange one without tights; she wore a green bandanna instead of a blue one and black boots instead of white ones. Her lipstick was purple, and she became less concerned about getting a tan. Lindsay's personality was the same as before; except she remembered people's names except for Alejandro's name, assumed that Blaineley's name was Mildred (which is true, in fairness) and her choice of fashion was less preppy. Courtney, Alejandro, Chris, Chef, Blaineley and Heather continued to be the only people she maintained a conflict with.

Lindsay also resumed attending mass regularly, though she converted to the United Church of Canada, rather than re-join the Catholic Church. However, she was more in touch with the dead and had a greater understanding of the afterlife.

One day in January she saw an ad on the newspaper asking for somebody to volunteer for an experiment stimulating a near death experience. Lindsay volunteered. Not just so she could see Tyler again, but also so she could see her grandparents, her old pets and her great-aunts and uncles again.

Lindsay was attached to a machine that stimulates death, or whatever the machine is called. As soon as everything was ready, Lindsay's eyes closed and she blacked out.

* * *

_(Near Death Experience)_

Lindsay was in a dark place. She worried if she were in some black hole atheists have predicted people would end up after they die, but the fact that she was thinking offered some hope. Just out of the blue, a tiny white spark appeared. Lindsay found herself drawn towards it. She was in Limbo. As the light grew bigger, Lindsay felt more comfortable and at ease. A red figure emerged from the light.

"Tyler?" asked Lindsay.

"Lindsay?" asked Tyler.

They embraced each other with delight.

"How have you been?" asked Tyler.

"I'm okay," said Lindsay. "But I wish you could come back."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Tyler told her, sadly. "But at least Heaven is AWESOME! I'm actually getting better at sports; watch!" With the snap of a finger, a basketball hoop appeared fifty metres above their heads. Tyler gave the basketball a wee little push and it was immediately sent rocketing upwards until it slowed down and fell. It cascaded past the hoop. It was a perfect score.

"TYLER!" beamed Lindsay. "THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

"It is," smiled Tyler. "But don't worry, Lindsay. I'm not the youngest person to die. Death seems just like a comma to me and everybody else in Heaven. Would you like to meet other people?"

"Sure!" said Lindsay. She met her grandparents and her great-uncles and aunts. She also realised that even animals and plants get an afterlife. Her older dogs and cats that have passed away wanted to play with her. She had a great time.

It was time to go home. Before she went home, Tyler informed her about the person she has feelings for. They kissed one last time and Lindsay was brought back to earth through a black hole.

_(End of Near Death Experience)_

* * *

After her experience with the afterlife, Lindsay told everyone everything she witnessed. Some doctors believed it was just her body on standby, but Lindsay insisted that they had no idea about the status of her spirit. She went over to Gwen's house one evening. Not just to tell Gwen about her near death experience, but also to tell Gwen something else.

Lindsay knocked on the door. Gwen answered it.

"Hello Lindsay!"

"Hello Gwen!"

"C'mon in!"

Gwen prepared coffee. Lindsay told her everything about her time in Heaven. Gwen was pleased that Lindsay was happy. Then, Lindsay came to the point when her near death experience came to an end.

"Gwen, I have something else to tell you," said Lindsay.

Gwen nodded. "What is it?" she asked.

"I...I love you!" said Lindsay.

Gwen was frozen for a few seconds, next she said: "I love you too."

They shared a long passionate kiss until they pulled away for oxygen. The wanted another one. They got it. Since that kiss, they have been dating. Meanwhile, up in Heaven, Tyler beamed and he was certain and confident that Gwen and Lindsay will one day get married.

* * *

**I guess I did little preparation for the kiss but whatever. This version is much better than the original, what with the grammar and spelling mistakes – I'm pretty sure there are still some goofs, but no medium is without a goof. Sorry if it isn't as closely related to Christmas as you were hoping, and sorry that it was depressing, but I had to have that chapter reincarnated into a story. Wow, I just made a death metaphor. But the main message I want to get across is to remind everyone that when a loved one dies, it's not the end for them; especially when Christmas can be difficult time for those whose loved ones died at this time of the year. I don't mean to sound like some guy who shoves his beliefs down other people's throats, but I am confident there is something waiting for us and that this life has a purpose. I hope this chapter provided some form of comfort to you guys.**

**Anyway, there'll be more TDY chapters up on the website next week. After my final exam, which is four days before Christmas, I'll have five weeks off from college, so expect several more updates from me.**


End file.
